Two Idiots in Love & The Half Daughter
by Miyuu.des
Summary: Tony Stark, un excéntrico millonario, recibe una llamada con la noticia más bizarra que ha escuchado y al mismo tiempo la que cambiara su vida para siempre: tiene una hija a su tutela. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Y lo último pero no menos importante, ¿quién es y qué tiene que ver Steve Rogers con esto? AU.
1. Prologo

A Anthony Stark le había ido perfectamente en la vida luego de la misteriosa muerte de su mentor, Obadiah Stane. Seguía con el casi completo control de su compañía, de hecho, con un 73% de ella gracias a las acciones que también tenía Stane y que fueron liberadas y compradas por Tony tras su muerte. Seguía tomando y saliendo a fiestas como un poseso; también, claro, se llevaba a cada cosa con dos piernas largas y buen trasero directo a pasar la noche en su mansión para que en la mañana Natasha retirara a la cualquiera de la forma más arrogante posible.

Y allí estaba uno de los cambios más difíciles que había hecho.

Cuando la muerte de Obadiah fue proclamada, aparte de descubrir todo lo que este había comerciado bajo la mesa, Tony ya no quería saber nada de nadie y se entregó de una manera completa a su taller; Virginia Pepper, su anterior asistente y amiga, hacía lo que podía por sacarlo de allí, pero nada parecía funcionar.

Hasta que ocurrió _La Noche;_ si, lo suficientemente importante como para que Stark le pusiera aquellas mayúsculas.

En La Noche, Potts había ido a verlo una vez más de lo normal y se quedó congelada al ver como Tony se desvivía en lágrimas rabiosas por la traición del que había sido como otro padre para el millonario, mientras destruía hasta varios de los pedazos de sus experimentos; Pepper intentó detenerle y una cosa llevó a la otra hasta que se acostaron; no una, ni dos, mucho menos tres veces. Más resumido: apenas durmieron.

Tony no estaba orgulloso de lo que hizo a continuación. Stark intentó no darle importancia y olvidarse de lo que hicieron, pero Pepper se tomó su papel muy enserio; justo cuando Tony iba a seguir adelante, acostándose con una de las periodistas más caliente que hubiera visto en una de sus fiestas de beneficencia, Potts le metió a la mujer una traba que terminó en Eve, ¿o era Marlene?, arriba de la mesa de postres.

En otras circunstancias, Anthony lo habría dejado pasar y le sonreiría a Pepper como diciéndole: 'Ya sabía yo que me deseabas'. Pero no eran circunstancias normales.

Potts, por primera vez, se había descolocado en público, la periodista resultó ser la hija de uno de sus mejores compradores y había mucho en juego como para dejarle aquello pasar.

Tony tuvo que despedir a Pepper; por suerte, Natasha Romanoff, su nueva asistente, estaba a la altura de Potts, y le dio a esta un puesto bastante importante, según lo dicho por Natasha, dentro de 'S.H.I.E.L.D.', donde ella había trabajado antes de 'Industrias Stark' como agente de no-sabía-qué.

Hacía más de seis años sobre eso, y lo único que Tony recordaba de Virginia Pepper Potts era: 1. Qué buen polvo. Y 2. Era una gran asistente cuando el trabajo no se mezclaba con su vida personal.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tony trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto que le aseguraba unos días más sin dormir y alimentarse de café, cuando Natasha le interrumpió _Highway to Hell_ con un aviso.

-Señorita Romanoff, le pediría que no me bajara el volumen cada vez que se aparece por aquí- Dijo, dejando sus herramientas y agarrando el nuevo café que la pelirroja le extendía. A lo largo de aquellos años, una fuerte amistad se había forjado, y si bien para los ojos normales eran los peores enemigos, para aquel que otro observador, se podía notar que se apreciaban mutuamente.

-Si no lo hago se va a quedar más sordo de lo que ya esta, señor Stark- Comentó ácidamente –Por otro lado, su junta sobre el aumento de ingresos que traerá su próximo proyecto es mañana a las nueve, el avión a la Torre sale una hora después del debate de las seis y hay un abogado a su espera arriba- Informó.

-Pasa la junta para las doce, el debate a las ocho y dile al abogado que se vaya, podrá ver a los míos en otro momento; tengo mucho que hacer antes de que se presente el proyecto- Contestó Tony, mientras observaba un holograma de su proyecto terminado y otro de la última etapa de construcción.

-Anthony, no creo que pueda sacar al abogado de aquí- Dijo mirándole seriamente; Tony le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la miró sonriente.

-Y yo no creo que haya algo que tú no puedas hacer, Natasha- Se puso su chaqueta y se encaminó para arriba –No me esperes despierta, J.A.R.V.I.S.; tomate un descanso, Nat, pareces estresada- Todo iba bien hasta que chocó contra aquel abogado que su asistente había mencionado.

-Señor Stark, soy Phil Coulson y…-

-¡Nos vemos!-

-¡Anthony Stark, frena ahí mismo!- Escuchó el gritó de Romanoff mientras se iba a toda velocidad en su descapotable; podría terminar su proyecto en aquellas cinco horas disponibles.

-.-.-.-.-

-…y, de esa forma, les mostraremos la elevada eficacia de nuestro nuevo sistema; lanzando al nuevo producto, directo a la cima- Terminó de explicar, mientras bajaba de aquel escenario y se dirigía a su Audi RSQ.

 _-¡Señor Stark!-_

 _-¿¡Tiene algo más que decir?!-_

 _-¡¿No cree que a Stark Industries se le vayan a acabar las ideas algún día!?-_

 _-¡Señor Stark, señor Stark!-_

 _-¡¿Qué puede decirnos de sus salidas con la modelo de Nueva Zelanda!? ¡¿Es esto verdad!?-_

-Sin comentarios- Tony esquivó a la multitud con facilidad, acelerando el motor de su auto, sin importarle quién anduviese enfrente.

Estaba planeando una gran fiesta para aquella noche: strippers, alcohol; ya se sabe, lo normal…

-J.A.R.V.I.S., podrías… ¿¡Pero qué rayos?!- Frente suyo, estaba Natasha Romanoff; la pelirroja iba acompañada de un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos azules y cuerpo de infarto, pero aquello no fue lo que sacó a Anthony Stark, o no. Sino la pequeña niña de unos cinco años que se aferraba a sus piernas: rubia, ojos marrones y muchas pecas rodeando su nariz y mejillas –Natasha, más te vale explicarte-

-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Hasta ahí llegó el prologo, ¿qué les parece? C:


	2. When you're drunk

**N/A:** Señoras, señores, queridos lectores, ESTO ES STONY. Por favor, ver de quién trata la historia (Me siento la típica azafata HdP xDD)

 **-** o-O-o-O-o-

-Emma- Advirtió el hombre a la niña, quien se separó de sus piernas algo avergonzada.

-Pero…-

-Emma, ¿quieres ir a ver las habitaciones? Tenemos que hablar algo de grandes- La chica miró a Romanoff de forma dura.

-Soy grande- Dijo, contradiciéndose completamente con esa chillona voz de chiquilla –Pero…comprendo que ustedes no me comprendan- Y dejando, metafóricamente, boquiabierto a Tony; se fue.

-Realmente, igual a ti- Casi gruñe Natasha –Siéntate, Anthony- Le dijo, tomando ella misma asiento al lado del rubio; el castaño se sentó frente a ellos.

-Qué. Mierda. Sucede- La pelirroja suspiró.

-¿Te acuerdas de Virginia Potts?- Stark fingió pensar, cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño al rubio.

-Si…sí, me acuerdo; Pepper, ¿cierto?-

-Exacto- Contestó.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?- Los profundos ojos celestes del chico junto a su asistente lo miraron de forma helada; una bonita forma helada.

-Está muerta-

Oh.

-Bueno…- No estaría entendiendo el punto de igual manera.

-Virginia murió hace unos meses, en un accidente, dejando a Emma casi sola-

-¿Ajá?-

3…

…2…

…1…

-¡¿Esa niña es de Pepper!?- Gritó -¡Wow! Si que no perdió el tiempo- Esta vez era Natasha quien le miraba mal.

-Tú tampoco lo has perdido mucho, Tony; Emma también es tuya- Dijo, tirándole todos los archivos, informes y pruebas de ADN que reiteraban lo recién dicho.

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡¿Qué rayos!? No, no, no… ¡No!- Terminó, convencido de que él no había participado en nada de eso; luego recordó, recorriendo con una mano sus cabellos -¡Que hijo de puta! ¿¡Y quién carajos es este tipo?!-

-Anthony- Advirtió su asistente, pero el otro levantó una mano, acallándola.

-Mi nombre es Steve Rogers, amigo de Virginia y padrino de Emma; no se preocupe, Stark, ella se vendrá conmigo en cuanto pueda-

-Que se la lleve ahora, por mi no hay problema-

-Hay problemas por el lado legal; pero sí, ha eso queremos llegar- Contrarrestó la pelirroja –Potts dejó, explícitamente, en su testamento, que quería que Steve se quedara con Emma, pero eso no quita que tú, su padre, sigas con vida; legalmente, Emma debería quedarse contigo. Sin embargo, todos acordamos que lo mejor para ella sería estar con Steve- Explicó –Emma, por razones legales, debe estar bajo tu tutela hasta que se le pueda trasmitir su tutela a Steve; por lo tanto, se va a quedar aquí-

-Tú no diriges esta casa, Nat-

-No, pero sí tus problemas legales; si no la quieres dentro, entonces, retrasaras todo y podrían obligarte a quedarte con ella por más tiempo, aparte de desacreditar a tu empresa- Volvió a decirle –Ya me imagino los titulares del Times: " _Anthony Stark, ¿empresario del año o padre inconsciente?"_. No puedes decir que aquello no es algo para destacar- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Cuánto dices que se queda?- Preguntó Tony.

-Supongo que Emma y Steve se quedaran alrededor de siete u ocho meses- Anthony Stark la observó atónito.

-¿Emma _y_ Steve? Eso me suena manada, Romanoff- El rubio buenazo, léase como Steve Rogers, arrugó su respingada nariz.

-No pienso dejar a Emma sola contigo; discúlpame, pero mi cerebro no está lo suficientemente desequilibrado todavía- El castaño se lo pensó; tener al Capitán este, porque sí, tenía el maldito porte militar y todo, sería más beneficioso. Podría hacer de cuenta que vivía normalmente, mientras la mocosa se quedaba con Capi; sí, ese sería un gran apodo.

-Como estamos de acuerdo, y si a la Asamblea no le importa, me voy. J.A.R.V.I.S., cielo, muéstrale a Capi-paleta su habitación; a la niña también- Completó, mientras que el otro hombre le observaba como si le estuviera tomando el pelo.

' _-Claro, señor. Señor Rogers, agradecería que siguiera mis instrucciones…'_

Comentó la voz grave y casi monótona de J.A.R.V.I.S., pegándole al rubio el susto de su vida que hizo reír a Tony; la pelirroja rodó los ojos ante la actitud infantil de Stark; que Dios le diera paciencia, porque si le daba fuerza, se aseguraría de matarlo.

-.-.-.- _3:30am de ese mismo día_ -.-.-.-

Anthony Stark estaba intentando, de manera poco fructífera, meter las llaves de su piso en la Torre Stark en la puerta. Al quinto intento, tiró las llaves lejos con toda la fuerza que le permitía su borrachera.

-Malditas llaves- Gruñó por lo bajo; ¿¡quién rayos inventaba cerraduras que se movían y eran dobles?! ¡Debían despedir a ese tipo! –Maldito alcohol…no, no, el alcohol es bueno; ¿a quién puedo…? ¡Maldito J.A.R.V.I.S! Sí, de seguro él tiene la culpa- Tartamudeó. ¿Para qué necesitaba un último modelo de IA –Inteligencia Artificial-, si está no le abría la puerta? Luego, algo pareció iluminarle el pensamiento -¡J.A.R.V.I.S!- Canturreó desafinadamente -¡Abre la puerta!- La puerta se abrió en seguida, con un sarcástico comentario de su adorado programa, que creía había sido algo como: _'¿No cree,_ señor _, que debería tomar un poco menos y así poder abrir su puerta?'_ , pero Tony no le dio importancia, ya que estaba muy ocupado intentando levantarse del piso, en el cual había caído de bruces apenas la puerta se hubo abierto.

 _-¿Stark?-_ Escuchó de repente de fondo el multimillonario -¿Pero qué…?-

-¡¿Quién rayos eres y qué haces en mi casa!?- Preguntó, todavía sin poder ver quién era el intruso por estar en el suelo.

-Stark, por amor a Dios, ¿estás borracho?- Rogers no podía creerlo; por fin, Tony miró aquellos hermosos ojos zafiro, para luego pasar su mirada por el resto del cuerpo de Steve como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía; levantando las cejas de forma apreciativa. El castaño se apoyó contra una mesa ratona cercana, dejando la mitad de su cuerpo retozando en el piso, de forma que pretendía ser relajada y seductora, aunque, estando borracho, lo único que podría lograr en alguien era pena o risa.

-No recuerdo la última vez que me acosté con un hombre, pero, hasta yo sé que gané la lotería- Alagó, lo único que no parecía afectado por el alcohol era su voz, que fuera de arrastrarse en las 's' y ser un poco más grave, estaba perfecta -¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche, rubio-con-increíble-sex-appeal?- El militar estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-Stark…- Comenzó incómodo, aclarando su garganta, intentando recuperar su compostura –Stark, recuerda que soy Rogers, el supuesto 'idiota' que trajo a esta casa a _tú hija_ , quien, si acaso te importa, está durmiendo justo en la habitación- Dijo, rodando sus ojos, y haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'hija'.

-Hmmm, ¿sabes que tienes bonitos ojos? Un azul casi celeste…lindos, sí, muy lindos- Comentó al aire, las palabras de Steve pasándole sin cuidado –También unos lindos pantalones, creo…creo que se verían mejor en el piso de mi habitación- Intentó ligar, suprimiendo un bostezo. Rogers suspiró.

-Vamos, te voy a dejar en tu cuarto antes de que te duermas aquí y Emma te vea en la mañana- No podía dejar que a la pequeña se le cayera el ídolo tan pronto; después de todo, seguía siendo el padre de quien estábamos hablando. Steve agarró como pudo al filántropo y se lo llevó como un sacó de papas; realmente debía agradecerle a J.A.R.V.I.S por mostrarle toda la casa, no creía que Anthony pudiera decirle coherentemente donde se encontraba su dormitorio.

-Bonito, bonito- canturreaba el otro –Bonitas piernas, bonito trasero; ¿¡cómo mierda haces?!- Hay por Dios, ¿qué había hecho de malo el rubio en su otra vida? No podía haber sido _tan_ malo como para merecer esto.

-Shh, silencio Stark; Emma duerme- Susurró.

-¡No me shusheés!-

-¡Por Dios, Anthony, cierra la boca!- Gruñó, entrando a la desordenada habitación del castaño y tirándolo en la cama.

-Ohh, rudo, ¿eh? Me gusta eso-

-Santa madre de… ¡metete en esa cama, Stark!- Dijo.

-¿No nos íbamos a acostar?- Preguntó como si fuera el puritano allí.

-¡No!- ¡Era exasperante! Mucho peor que un niño -¡Y deja de verme el trasero!-

-Nop- Contestó con una risita borracha; Steve abandonó la habitación de un portazo, murmurando incoherencias; sabiendo nada del shock que le agarraría a Tony al despertar.


End file.
